Mi historia de amor
by GaLLetiitaDchokoLateh
Summary: -Mi historia comienza en julio del 2005, yo tenía 15 años de edad, acababa de entrar al bachillerato, una escuela nueva y personas nuevas. Ahí estaba él, su nombre es sasuke y era amigo de mi hermana mayor.- Leanlo pliss! les gustara!


_**pues abeR... aki les dejO mi priimeR fick!**_

_** esperO y les gusthe... tarde**_

_**muxiiO asienDOlO**_

_**pues esthO fue en echOs reealesz esa niña mentada**__** (Emi-Kohana)**_

_**esz mi liinDa priima :D **_

_**y pues el OtrO niñO fastii es mi priimO lasstima! =/**_

_**jaja lO kierO miil!**_

_**aclarO.... ke lo de los años lo invente deacuerDO?**_

_**para ke no parecieran tan rucOsz ;D**_

_**buenO esperO y les guste ↓↓  
**_

◕‿◕

* * *

_Mi historia comienza en julio del 2005, yo tenía 15 años de edad, acababa de entrar al bachillerato, una escuela nueva y personas nuevas. Ahí estaba él, su nombre es sasuke y era amigo de mi hermana mayor. A mí me llamaba mucho la atención, hasta ahora no sé porque era esta atracción hacia él simplemente me gusto verlo caminar hacia mí. Yo siempre he sido una persona antisocial y me cuesta trabajo llevarme bien con las demás personas, él no fue la excepción. sasuke tenía novia y se veía que la quería muchísimo por que la seguía a donde ella fuera, entonces decidí no confesarle mis sentimientos porque lo único que yo quería es que él fuera feliz. En febrero del 2006 me entere de que había terminado con su novia y se le veía triste, al preguntarle porque estaba triste me mintió diciéndome que una amiga se iba a ir, jamás entendí porque me mintió. (waaa*! asen muy bonita pareja pero los tontos no quieren admitirlo .)  
_

_El 3 de marzo del 2006 tuve el valor de decirle que me gusta y él me dijo que cuando me veía su corazón latía muy rápido y me dijo que si quería ser su novia, obviamente acepte y me sonreí tristemente porque sabía que lo que me había dicho era mentira, duramos así como 2 meses y la única que era feliz era yo, sasuke me dijo que quería terminar porque nos llevábamos mejor como amigos, yo acepte porque la verdad a mi no se me da ser rogona. (waaa*! inche sasuke e.e)  
_

_Al cabo de un tiempo yo lo extrañaba pero nos llevábamos mucho mejor, entonces decidió robarme besos entonces yo le dije que si regresaría conmigo y me dijo: "Hay que regresar", desde ese momento yo fui mucho mas cariñosa y le decía que lo quería mucho, un día sin pensarlo le dije "Te amo", él no respondió, pero seguimos así hasta que un día de la nada me abrazó y me dijo "Mi amor" creo que fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Los momentos que estaba con el eran muy felices, hasta un día nos fuimos de viaje juntos; siempre que me decía te amo mi corazón saltaba de alegría la verdad era muy feliz a su lado._

_Un día sasuke me dedico un poema que él mismo había escrito para mi, él lo declamo en un evento frente a toda la comunidad estudiantil, mis ojos se empaparon de lagrimas, estuve a punto de llorar, pero no lo hice y solo puede decirle "Muchas Gracias por todo el amor que me has brindado, Te amo". (ahiiii! que tiernos, solo que sasuke es mio .)  
_

_Todo era tan maravilloso hasta que un día sasuke estaba triste y me dijo: " No quiero seguir más contigo porque no quiero lastimarte y que me odies", me rompió el corazón entonces en mi mente lo deje como el malo de la historia y aunque volvimos otra vez yo seguía teniendo ese rencor en mi corazón y tanto era mi ira que en un viaje bese a un chico que me acosaba mucho y la verdad solo lo bese porque ya no quería que me molestara, grave error que cometí. (aaaaah! tonta,zorra grrr! .)  
_

_Cuando regrese del viaje le confesé a sasuke lo que había pasado y solo duramos una semana más ya que él jamás volvería a confiar en mí. Yo lo extrañaba demasiado y lo buscaba por muchas partes donde siempre estaba, lloraba todos los días hasta que él decidió decirme que quería devolverme todas las cosas que yo le había regalado; nos vimos y él me dijo que para que yo encontrara al alguien que me amara tanto como él lo hizo me tendría que ir a otro planeta, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y le dije: "Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas" entonces me dijo: "Entiendo porque lo hiciste y sé que me veías como el malo, siento mucho lo que te hice" yo: "No es excusa para comportarme mal"; me pidió que regresáramos y desde entonces andamos a veces bien y a veces mal, aprendimos a resolver nuestros problemas platicando y cambiando nuestros defectos, sin embargo dentro de mi corazón sé muy bien que sasuke jamás confiara como lo hacía antes porque cuando tenemos problemas me reclama lo que paso hace como 2 años, a veces cuando estamos lo mejor posible quisiera terminarlo para que él solo recuerdo lo bueno y no lo mala, hasta ahora entendí porque me quería terminar aquella vez, fue tonta al pensar que ya no me quería._

_Sé que hice algo muy malo y que me merezco su desconfianza, pero no sé qué hacer, ahora ya no quiero salir con mis amigos por temor a que le ganen los celos y la desconfianza y siempre que le hablo del celular de mi mamá para que vea que estoy con ella, he dejado de hacer muchas cosas con tal de que vuelva a confiar en mí, pero dudo que algún día lo haga. El dice que se quiere casar conmigo terminando la universidad, pero quisiera que volviera a confiar en mí como lo hacía antes._

* * *

_Yo estaba cansada y sin ganas de ir al colegio, hasta que el un dia llego a tocar mi puerta, pidiendome que me casara con el, yo quede paralizada,quede en chock, cuando lo vi con el anillo en la mano no hice mas que... grite "siiiiiii" el contento me agarro de la cintura y me beso, yo sonrojada segui besandolo, (mmmtha, vuelven,regresan,vuelben,regresan que amor balla! .-.) _

_A los 6 meses era un gran dia, exclame con una sonrrisa "mi boda!" me arregle lo mas bonita que pude, al llegar a la iglesia, lo vi parado en el altar con su esmoquin negro, el chico de pelo asabache, ojos negros como el carbon y con una pequeña sonrisa irresistible en su rostro, me fui acercando, encaminada por mi sensei Kakashi-hatake, me llevo asta donde estaba el pelinegro, enfin..pasaron muchas cosas, la fiesta,el banquete, ect. (super kawais!! xD)_

_Ya an pasado 4 años... ha crecido una personita dentro de mi, mi hijo, Sanosuke Eien Uchiha, el fruto de sasuke y mio, se parecia tanto a Sasuke pelo asabache,ojos jades como los mios y su piel blanca como la nieve, su caracter era como el de su padre tan solo a sus cuatro años era todo un diablillo n.n, es el mejor chico de su clase, el mejor de la escuela de konoha. _

_ya an pasado 2 años, y. a nacido una hermosa niña Emi-Kohana uchiha, ttan solo ella 2 años Sanosuke-Eien 6 años, no se llevan muy bien ya que ella esta interesada en cosas distintas, y el solo pensaba en peliar, (ja! con el ijo de naruto o.o) pero enfin..._

_

* * *

_

_an pasado años ya, los chicos ya asta tienen su pareja, Sasuke-Kun y yo estamos contentos x ellos y x nosotros, somo una familia muy feliz emmmmmm.... aunque solo escuchemos peleas de los chicos [:D], estamos muy felices._

aunque pasamos por temores,aungustias,desconfiansaz y celos somo una FAMILIA FELIZ!! [:

* * *

**atencion!!!: Si miran este fic en otra pagina o si miran los nombres de los niños en otro ficc, por favor avisenme!! el fic es sobre mi familia y no me gustaria verlo en otra parte y los nombres de los niños batalle en ponerselos como para que otros se los pongan! sean imajinativos, no me copen pliz**

_**emmm... pues esperO ke les aya guustaDO!**_

_**me esfOrze muxiiO D:**_

_**perDOn x las errores de ortografia... (dejen ustedes los ORRORES! de ortografia xD)**_

_**pues nO sOe muy muena escriibiienDO,**_

_**esperO i me dejen reviws agradables**_

_**nO jOdeszesz¬¬**_

_**matte nee!  
**_


End file.
